


A Study in Black

by MsLanna



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Force sensitive Arihnda, possibly all others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: When Ryder Azadi forces Arihnda's hand by his bid for Pryce Mining, events unfold that lead to several unsolved murders, each targeting somebody ogling Prcye mining. Unhappy with the delayed takeover, the Emperor finally sends his finest analytical mind to clear up the mystery murders and get Pryce Mining under Imperial control.But Grand Admiral Thrawn finds something compeltely unexpected. Something a lot less mysterious than expecetd and also a lot more useful.Well, that is the overall shape of it. Not sure how much of this I will get done so please don't get your hopes up. It's just a thing that won't let go off me right now.Yes, I might indeed not even get to the relationship part.Yes, there is a good chance there is no porn at all going to be included.





	1. First Blood

"You'll have to sign the mine over to the Empire."

It was like a punch in the stomach. Arihnda couldn't breathe for a moment. Was Renkin serious? She stared at his face intently. He was. She couldn't think, a dark swirl of angry thought clouding her mind.

"You're going to lose the mine, Arihnda," Renkin went on. "Either to Azadi or to the Empire."

It was not fair. Arihnda felt her gut catch fire. Not fair at all. All her life, she had worked on this godforsaken planet, had kept the mine up and running just as her parents before her and their parents before them. And now, just when luck was to show her face, the Empire waltzed in to reap the rewards. The Empire or Azadi. She didn't see much of a difference right now.

"Bear in mind that Coruscant can take it by fiat, with no compensation at all. Right now, they'd prefer to play nice in this part of the Outer Rim, but that restraint won't last forever."

Arihnda realised she wasn't answering the senator and that that was very bad manners. But she couldn't. If she opened her mouth, she knew she'd scream and shout at the man. Her fingers twisted into each other painfully. She was not to throttle this man. She was to breathe. That was a good first step. Breathe. Ignore that red haze and black anger. Stay calm.

Lose the mine.

It was impossible. Ryder Azadi was a bastard for trying it, but surely he was wrong. It was their mine. Had always been. She had grown up watching her father lead the men, watching her mother drive hard deals with the banks and investors. And now they were to give it up because they were what? Weak? Weaker? Could not protect themselves from injustice? She only wanted to scream. So she kept he mouth shut, forcing Renking to plough on.

"This way, at least, you will get your mother and out and new jobs for your family. Not at Pryce mining or anywhere else on Lothal. Governor Azadi is a vindictive man, and as long as they're in his jurisdiction he might be tempted to mess with them out of pure spite. Fortunately there's a mine I know on Batonn that needs an assistant manager and an experienced foreman. I already have an offer."

So that was it. With one swipe the family was removed, the reminder of the wrong that had happened,. All neatly packed up and sold as a treat instead of the stark injustice and cover up it was. Arihnda was fuming, She could feel the heat stream from her like lava. This was all wrong. This was cruel, base and despiteful. She didn't deserve this. Her mother didn't deserve this. Her father didn't deserve this. Nobody on this fucking retarded backwater planted she hated so much deserved this.

What had the Empire promised Renkin in return? And she, sitting here in her little backwater naivete. How they must be laughing. Little Arihnda Pryce, to innocent to see the bigger picture. To trusting in justice and that things would go the way that was right. What a laugh indeed.

She couldn't breathe. The desire to lash out was overwhelming. Make him pay. Make everybody pay. Put them in the ground. No, better, send their burnt bones to the empire as a letter of complaint. She could see it. It was sweet, the feeling of getting – not revenge. But what was her due. What was owed to her family.

Her vision clouded and she could bare see Renkin. His mouth was still working, it might have been her name. But she was awash in fury, fingers knotted so tight she was afraid they'd break. But more afraid to loosen them because they would just slip around Renkin's throat and then.

She took a rasping gulp of air, the flow of it scorching her throat. If only. Renkin slumped over at his desk. Dead, suffocated and all her problems solved. That puny bastard dared. Dared in her own home. She felt the tears rise. What was wrong with this galaxy that a thing like this could happen? That a thing like this was encouraged?

She closed her eyes, the image of the senator gasping for air and clawing at his collar burnt into her mind as if it was real. She could not let him see that. He would have her arrest as well. But just imagine. The last air squeezed from his lungs. Helpless and greying in the face. She exhaled slowly, as if the air was scalding hot. Everything hurt. The seat under her ass, the ground under her feet, the air pressing against her skin from all sides.

Arihnda wanted to curl up and vanish under the pain. But she was in senator Renkin's office and he was probably wondering what was taking her so long to reply. He had to know she'd take it bad, but this was very much beyond bad. So much worse.

Another rattled breath later, she felt ready to open her eyes again. Face reality in Renkin's smug face and leave his cold corpse in her imagination. She realised she was actually crying. Now that would put a pause in any man's spiel. Good for her. Carefully she unknotted her hurting fingers and reached into a pocket for a handkerchief. She found one, and wiped at her eyes furiously.

What a laugh little Arihnda Pryce was. Taking the loss of the family mine that bad. It was only a mine, one among so very many for the Empire. There was nothing she could do. Nothing she could even think of doing. She had lost when she hadn't even know there was a war ahead. Naive. Inexperienced. Backwater.

She took one slow breath and took the handkerchief from her eyes. The room was unchanged but for one detail. Renkin was not sitting opposite with that smug smile of his. He was still kinda sitting.

Arihnda's word tilted sideways as her internal image overlaid reality, overruled it and took its place.

Renkin lying dead, face grey, hands at his collar, slumped over the desk.

Arihnda took another careful breath. It only hurt a little. Her hands throbbed, knuckles pulsing painfully from thei rcontinued constriction. But the rest of her felt normal again. Feeling the air press in. laughable. She shook the memory off.

"I hope you will change your mind, Senator," she said as she got up. With one last look at the dead man she turned to the door. "Please reconsider," she called over her shoulder as she left his office. The woman at his front desk smiled and offered her another handkerchief.

"Thank you." Arihnda took it. "I – it's difficult to see that you will lose you livelyhood and hom in one go." She forced a smile. "But maybe I won't. If he changes his mind. I mean, I did give him some arguemnts and date."

"I am sure Senator Renkin will give both due consideration."

"That's what he said." Arihnda began to feel better. Almost daring. "Said he'd do it right now and would appreciate if he wasn't disturbed until his next appointment."

"He can get a lot done in half an hours." the woman really tried her best to discourage her without being mean.

Arihnda appreciated it. She nodded at her and slowly left the building. She went to her speeder and got in. Then she put her hands on the dashboard and stared at them and the controls for a long time. She had not touched him. She was certain of that. She had been barely able to stay conscious.

Maybe it was not real. Maybe he was just, Arihnda didn't know. But the possibility that his aide would walk in on Renkin in thirty minutes and find him alive if bedraggled was at the same time uplifting and disappointing.

Arihnda drove home on autopilot. These were her streets. She knew them. Her family had built them generations ago. A lifeline from Capital City to Pryce mining. She would probably have to come in the next day and testify something if Renkin was really dead. She didn't even know what to say.

She still had no idea when she arrived home and sat down at the dinner table next to her father. He looked drawn and empty. More tired than after doing triple shifts when Shaft 3 had collapsed with a crew still inside.

"Arihnda." He tried to smile. "How did it go? You do not look good, luv."

"He didn't budge," Arihnda said truthfully. "Said we would lose the mine either to the Empire or Azadi. I don't know what to do."

"Oh Ari." Her father scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulder. "Sweet child."

Arihnda put her head down on her arms and cried again. But this time it felt warm and secure. Her fathers arm warding off the outside world. It was not a solution to the problem. But it helped. Arihnda cried until she was just dry heaving in her father's embrace.


	2. Fool Me Twice

The death of Senator Renkin cast Lothal into chaos. Police and COMPNOR were swarming the place. Arihnda got called in almost the first thing the next day but it wasn't half as bad as expected. As soon as she broke out into stressed tears, talking about how Renkin had wanted to help her prove her mother was innocent and how all that was now gone and how he mother was still in prison and no bail and at this point she had gone through an entire pack of tissues and put the whole room under embarrassed lock down.

She was snuffling, not even trying to get her bearings all back, when she was told what the suspicions were. Each time something the least related to Elainye came up, she just let her tears go. "Who will help us now?" She wailed. "Renkin promised," she took a rattling breath, "promised to look at my data. I don't even know-" Arihnda just fell back on crying.

This was one huge stinking mess and it was all her fault. So why should she not despair? She was being questioned! What if they actually asked her if she had done it and she'd have to tell the truth? She'd have to, wouldn't she? Arihnda swallowed and reached for another tissue.

It dawned on her that maybe she did not. Who could put the least scrap of evidence on her? She hadn't touched him. She had sat with her eyes closed and fingers clamped for all she remembered. There wasn't any evidence that whatever had killed Renkin might not have tried to kill her as well. Now that was a good spin.

And she didn't even have to know why she survived. Arihnda blew her nose thoroughly. Yes, this was a mess. But maybe not the end of Pryce Mining. Maybe not by a very long mile. So she went through a long line of Imperial investigators, all very embarrassed by having to deal with her.

Arihnda Pryce was being a model citizen. She wanted to help! Of course she wanted to help because if she didn't, who'd help her? The promised rescue of her mother was lying dead in the cold hands of the murdered senator. It was a blow for the whole family. And poor, devastated Arihnda Pryce was willing to do help any way possible to get out of this mess.

She was released by evening. Her face red and puffy, eyes sore from crying and her body exhausted from the overall strain. Arihnda dragged herself to the nearest hotel. She was known and got a room no questions asked and dinner to the room unasked as well. After eating, she commed her father.

Talmoor looked no better than she felt. "At least you are free," he said, wiping at his eyes. "When I didn't hear from you all day, I feared the worst."

"I am okay," Arihnda replied. It was obviously a lie. Her father smiled and shook his head but didn't argue. "Tomorrow I will see Governor Azadi. If I can. Everybody is upset, nothing is working as it should."

"You stay as long as you need," Talmoor said. "Azadi can help clearing Elainye. He has to. He knows us!"

That might be a part of the problem. Arihnda didn't say that. But maybe with Renkin dead, he might change his plan to annex Pryce Mining. Not that she knew why or how. Dark anger began to seethe in her stomach again as Renkin's words echoed in her head.

_You will lose the mine. Either to Azadi or to the Empire._

No, she didn't have high hopes of Azadi coming around and letting her mother go. She needed a plan. Something to make him back down. She concentrated on her bubbling stomach. That was not an option. No way. She was not a killer. Not even to save her family business. Just no.

Only it wasn't true, was it? She had killed Renkin. Because he tried to take what was hers, her family's. He should not have meddled! This was Lothal and locals didn't react well to foreign hobnobs trying to take over. Everybody knew that. As much as everybody knew that those scheming outsiders would try absolutely anything to gain power. That was an angle to spin.

Arihnda went to bed with her head spinning. Somewhere in this mess was her solution. All she had to do was find it and pursue it.

 

* * *

 

Ryder Azadi was not seeing anybody. Not even her. Arihnda sat in the deserted waiting room. She had nowhere to go. Nothing to do. The investigation dragged on outside without her. All she wanted was her mother back. She saw investigators come and go a few times during the day. They greeted her politely and she greeted them back.

"You do not have to wait around," one of them told her. "You are cleared to leave."

"But my mother…" Arihnda couldn't finish the sentence. "Maybe the Governor…" she trailed off again, looking intently at her hands until the investigator had left.

She was cleared. Nobody suspected anything. Was hanging around making her more or less suspicious? She didn't know. A part of her didn't care. Azadi had taken her mother. She would get her back. And Azadi better never ever try a stunt like that again. Still looking at her hands, Arihnda coaxed the red fire inside her again. It was searing her insides like burning knives. But it was not lashing out. She held it close, nurturing it carefully.

Maybe Ryder Azadi would not see reason. Maybe he would just carry on, assuming her family weakened even further by the ordeal. Maybe he was very, very wrong. The red death inside her coiled, hungry and angry. If nothing else helped, this might. Arihnda was ready to try it out, feel its core and limits.

But that would have to wait. Death and destruction had to hit Azadi as surprisingly as they had found senator Renkin. Wreaking havoc in his waiting room would not help her cause. When the office closed down, she left with a sigh. A complete day wasted. And tomorrow wouldn't look much better. Capital City was in a frenzy over finding the killer at loose in its midst.

That evening she ate in a small cantina. In the noisy, smoky heat nobody noticed her concentrating. But around her, sudden pains flared up. Not for long and never lasting. The red lance shot out, hitting her target usually where intended and leaving a touch of severe pain. Inexplicable to those it affected. Each time it was more difficult to bring the pain back under control again.

The red hissed and resisted when she tried to pull back, coil it inside of her again safe and invisible. But she could not chance being found out. This was – Arihnda didn't know what it was. Useful, yes but also very dangerous and probably very forbidden. She couldn't tell anybody. Not even her parents.

That hurt. Worse than the red anger inside her bubbling, seething and with no way out, pressing against her insides like an ocean of blades. She could not tell her mother. She could not tell her father. Not just because they could tell the police. This was a dirty thing living inside her, she just knew. The power to kill invisibly, with a thought. It was not right. Nobody should have that power.

And yet here she was, practising the very same thing. Arihnda took a deep breath and emptied her soda. No, her parents could never know. Whatever she used this – gift for. They would not know. They would be free and untarnished. She would carry this burden alone.

Back in the hotel she called her father, telling him about her wasted day and how she planned to do it all over tomorrow. She would get her mother, his wife, out of custody. One way or another.

 

* * *

 

The following day went very much like the last. Arihnda sat her time out in Azadi's office. A few people came and left but there was no sign of the governor. A few times she was asked to leave. Bringing up her imprisoned mother and some tears always granted her an extended stay. She chose a different cantina in the evening, even more seedy.

It was a guilt-ridden decision. It became even heavier with guilt when one of the patrons followed her out when she left, tracing her steps through the night. It was not perfect. It was illegal. It was a very dark and lonely alley. Arihnda stepped aside, leaning against the wall to let her pursuer overtake her and leave.

He did not. Instead, he accosted her, blocking her path past him, leering, threatening.

"Please leave me alone," Arihnda said.

"And why would I do that?" He replied. "A pretty young thing like you, all alone in a place like this. Whatever could happen to you, sweetie?" he put his hands to the wall beside her head.

"Please?" The word was strained, fighting against the red ready to lash out, eager to burn and devour. Arihnda closed her eyes. "Please leave."

She felt his sour breath on her face as he leant in. "And what will you give me if I do?"

Arihnda whimpered as the red tore at her. A sound the man took as fear, reaching for her breast with one hand. With the first touch, Arihnda let go, feeling the red wash overher, waves of hungry knives tearing at her, biting deep trails to their target.

He didn't make a sound. The hand dropped from he breast and when Arihnda inhaled once more, calling the anger back to her heart it obeyed. It didn't feel hungry any longer but sated and sluggish. She buried it deep, putting seals over ii as well as she could. The red fingers seeped into her mind, leaving slick traces of forbidden pleasure, of unbridled power.

Finally, Arihnda opened her eyes. The man was crumpled at her feet, face twisted in fear and pain. He did not look torn or twisted in anyway way, though. Whatever urges pulled at her, thrust out as a whirlwind of rage had not taken physical hold of his body. Yet he lay dead.

Arihnda prodded him with her foot. Nothing. She turned his body over and there it lay, gaping at the stars with empty eyes.

So this worked. It was not a fluke. She could call on it, use it. And risk being devoured by it. The raging urge to lash out was curled up inside of her but Arihnda feared it would wake again, pounding at her self-control to be let out and kill. Kill again and again. It was a scary thought. But as long as she found good targets for it, she might be alright.

Arihnda promised herself to never use the power again until absolutely necessary. It was like a drug and she had only tasted it twice as yet. Back at the hotel she called her father again. They had a long meandering conversation that returned to Elainye over and over. She would get her free, Arihnda promised each time. She would wait in Azadi's office until he saw her. She could sleep there, if Talmoor wanted. Anything for her mother.

In return her father talked about the mine, the unrest and worry. How the workers feared for Elainye and the mine. Rumours were spreading that the Empire wanted to annex it. Nobody wanted that. Everybody was on edge.

Arihnda nodded. The Empire indeed. Uvis had been an agent of Azadi, but that didn't have to mean anything. A plan started to grow in Arihnda's mind. A plan to fall back on if Azadi didn't see reason. Power struggles were common especially with the Empire involved. People betrayed their own for it every day. Why not Uvis? He had come to her, had he not? Almost shoving her into Senator Renkin's arms. It was a good story. Arihnda polished it through the following night and the next two days. Governor Ryder Azadi did not see her.

But everybody else did and Arihnda was from a reputable family, an upstanding citizen. It was a shame to treat her like this, Imperial investigations or no. The governor should be able to make time for her, just half an hour. She deserved that much.

Whenever the subject was broached, Arihnda defended Azadi emphatically. He was an important man. The murder case was important business. Of course she missed her mother a lot and poor Elainye, suffering in custody for false accusations. But proper procedure had to be followed. She would wait.

It painted her picture even more favourably in the public eye. Arihnda bowed her head, hiding her glee, appearing modest. The red in her guts stirred lazily, unhappy with the lack of progress. But killing her way through the administration would not help. She had to bargain with Azadi first. And then, only if it came to naught, only then might she have to take more drastic measures.

On the first day of the following week, Azadi finally scheduled an appointment with her for the afternoon. Arihnda cried public tears of relief. As she sat in the waiting room, fingers entwined painfully, waiting in strained impatience, an Imperial investigator came up to her once more.

She invited him to sit and he did, looking her over carefully.

"The last days have taken their toll on you, Ms Pryce," he said.

Arihnda forced as mile as she nodded. "They sure have. But I have to see the Governor. Only he can help my mother now."

"You insist that she is innocent?"

"My mother would never do anything to harm Pryce Mining. It is our life, pour pride. If you were from Lothal, you'd understand." Arihnda reined in her flaring temper. "But I have proof. I gave it to – to Renkin. I don't know if anybody even looked at it in the end."

Arihnda cast her eyes down. "I will give it to Azadi now. If he sees," she hesitated. "My mother is innocent. I just want her to return home."

"There is talk that you intend to accost the Empire for reparations," the investigator smiled amiably.

"Why would I do that?" The surprise wasn't feigned. "You had a senator murdered, on my very home planet. That is not your fault. And procedure is important, I know that from our mine. Things have to be done right so they can stand the scrutiny of time."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. If you work sloppy now, the case could be disputed later. That is a lot more time consuming than doing it right from the start." Arihnda blushed as she looked up shortly. "At least that's how it is in the mine. Still," she pondered for a moment, "if the Empire would be kind enough to maybe alleviate the fears of our workers? That would be greatly appreciated."

The investigator looked at her for a long time. "Is that what you want?"

"Yea," Arihnda blurted out. "Everybody is on edge. Mistakes happen. We had three accidents in the last week. that's like, usually we have that many in six months." She stopped herself, wringing her hands for show. "it's not good for anybody involved."

"But what if the rumours about an Imperial takeover are true?"

"But they are not," Arihnda protested. "I would know, would I not? There'd at least be a token offer, yes?"

She looked at the investigator all hopeful innocence until he yielded. "Of course." He smiled and excused himself. Arihnda settled back into waiting. So the Empire didn't know whether Renkin had made his offer to her before he died. She'd stick to her story that he had not.

It was amazing how much you could actually hide from the empire if you were willing to stick to your guns. Of course, she'd have to be very careful with what her story was. Better keep the deviations from truth to a minimum.

The afternoon dragged away. Azadi took almost to the last minute, postponing their meeting time and again before she finally was asked to enter his office. Nervousness jumped up her throat. This was it. If she could only persuade Azadi to let her mother go. Arihnda straightened herself and entered.

The office was lit only dimly. Governor Ryder Azadi was throning behind is desk that was stacked with papers. It was meant to be intimidating. It was completely unnecessary. Arihnda was intimidated as hell, but not by anything Azadi could do.

"It is kind of you to see me," Arihnda offer, leaving the obvious 'finally' unspoken. She sat down gingerly, folding her hands on the table before her.

"I know why you are here," Azadi replied. "And I am afraid I cannot help you."

Arihnda showed no reaction. "If not you, who can? There is evidence. My mother is innocent."

"Did you accumulate the evidence?" He asked.

"Of course. Who else would?"

"Then it will be biased," Azadi said softy. "It cannot be used."

Arihnda blinked rapidly. "It is evidence. It shows facts that will speak for themselves."

"Facts 'speaking for themselves' means that if nobody questions them, they will pass as intended." Azadi shook his head. "We already have evidence that speaks for itself."

"but shouldn't you look at the evidence of both sides," Arihnda insisted.

"There are no two sides where fraud against the Empire is concerned, Ms Pryce. It is a lesson you better learn." Azadi rose, obviously considering the conversation over. "I will contact you on this subject soon."

Stunned, Arihnda left the governor's office. So it was as Uvis had said. Both sides were intent on having the family mine. There was no justice, only greed. And despite the demise of Renkin, Azadi was keeping to his plan of taking the mine from them. Arihnda took deep breaths as she returned to the hotel.

Talking to her father, she didn't tell him about the outright refusal fo Azadi to help. She wrapped it in vague words. She made a point of mentioning how Azadi wanted to get back to her soon. It was sure things had to work out then, he probably needed some time to clear up the mess. Everything would be fine. Elainye would be free soon.

When her father finally hung up, content with his daughter's progress, Arihnda allowed herself to cry.

When Arihnda awoke the next morning, fully clothed on top of her bed covers, she felt as she had been run over by a transport. Her mouth was dry and cottony, all limbs heavy and her head pounded. Still she got up and ready, staring into each cup of caf for a long eternity. She knew what she had to do. The slick read writhed in her gut, restless and relentless.

She would protect what was hers. She would protect her family. She would do what had to be done. It would not be easy. It would not be pretty. But she would do it. After laying the groundwork. She had a few days.

And Arihnda used them. Talking to people all over the city, trying to plead and cajole her way into a proper investigation of her mother's cause. Of course the Empire had it all blocked. It didn't matter. What did matter was getting the word out about Uvis, how he was suspicious and had maybe tried to threaten Arihnda. Which was ridiculous, because what power did he have? Arihnda must have been mistaken.

Governor Azadi gave her three full days to fret before calling another meeting. This one more clandestine and not under the watchful eyes of the office. Arihnda agreed. She knew the cantina well. When she had been in capital City before, it seemed life a lifetime ago, she had often eaten there. It provided good food and booths for privacy if so desired. Azadi probably desired that a lot, considering how he planned to blackmail Arihnda out of the family mine.

The red thing inside of her stirred, as if woken by her angry need. It tossed and turned in her stomach, making her wince as she walked, making her pause to regain her breath and composure. It was not difficult to find out the reserved booth and table. What was more difficult was finding a place where she could see the booth without being seen from it. A place where people knew she was and would give her an alibi.

The cantina's kitchen was too busy. The upper level was booked for a wedding. She roamed the adjoining establishments. The spa opposite turned out to have some very private booths on the second floor with very private entertainment. Arihnda booked the booth overlooking the street and a very embarrassing selection of vids. Only the assurance that she'd bring her own toys got the owner off her back to supply those as well. For a little extra. To keep, of course.

It would be an embarrassing enough cover to squirm about. Arihnda went to her hotel, stuffed a few random items and some vegetables into a duffle bag. Then she returned at her appointed time, a good fifteen minuted before her meeting with Azadi. She unpacked and locked the door, staring across the street from behind the curtain.

Maybe it wouldn't even work. Maybe it was all in vain and money wasted. At least she had wasted it in cash. No trail to follow. The owner had not been surprised. The waiting was excruciation. The vids ran on the screen adding an eerie background of fucking noises.

Finally, Arihnda spotted Azadi. He was walking self assured towards the cantina. Just another day at work. She did her n´best to latch on to him as he approached. When he entered the cantina, she closed her eyes and imagined its interior. The steps into the main room, the meandering path along the booths. There it was, an empty booth set for two. Azadi paused, looked around, sat down.

It was almost like watching a vid made up of black and glow-worms. For moment Arihnda just revelled in the feeling of seeing with her eyes closed, not even questioning the possibility of it. She made her way haltingly to the prepared bed, sitting down facing the screen. There was an unmistakeable tug at her insides, and excited quiver pressing to break free and find satisfaction.

She leant back slowly, guiding the read streak through her glowing black vision. Nobody paid it any attention. I curled out of the window, seeped to the ground, trickled down the street and into the cantina. There it wound through the patrons, pulling at her control at every booth she pushed past.

The further it went, the harder it was to control, like an angry akk dog, snapping at heels. Still she managed with only one patron falling over and two rubbing their calves in sudden pain. The booth was empty except for Azadi who looked impatiently at his chrono.

Arihnda observed him for a while. He looked so helpless, so fragile and alone. Bit that was exactly what she wanted, was it not? Her anger thrashed impatient against her reluctance. It sunk its claws into her soft spots, the desire to protect her parents, the anger at the unfairness of the world. How could Azadi sit there all calm and happy when she mother suffered wrongly in prison? Why should such injustice exist in the galaxy? How could she suffer it to continue?

Her power surged forwards, burying Azadi like a tsunami. Arihnda felt his throttled gulp, the eyes protruding from her sockets as her desire to see him dead overtook him. It seemed easier this time. Maybe because she actively wanted it, pushed the red coil into his body, cut and clawed at his essence with the red razors and suffocating wire.

Azadi jerked a few times. Arihnda didn't dare to let go. The body felt heavy and alien in her grasp, translucent hands holding on to a body devoid of life, squeezing the last of its breath out. The red devoured the violence hungrily. It slowed down, darkening sluggishly as Azadi's heart beat its last.

Finally Arihnda opened her eyes. She was drenched in sweat, the blankets around her twisted as if she had been fighting. Her breath came in slow laboured gasps. She sounded almost like the impossible vid playing away obliviously on the display, ragged, exhausted. For a split moment, Arihnda wondered if she should actually make an attempt to use the facilities as intended.

But raising her arm was a chore. The idea to move it, to mover her fingers in any purposeful way for an extended period of time was unthinkable. Arihnda fell back onto the mattress checking her own chrono. Another thirty minutes.

Exhausting throbbed through her body, almost calming in its insistence. She could feel herself acutely, every inch of skin, the gentle press of clothing against it, the silken texture of the foreign sheets against her face. Her insides pulsed, raw and red. Their strange hunger sated and still leaving her craving. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing.

Finally, there was a knock on her door. "one moment," Arihnda called. She gathered her things, cast one last look at her dishevelled self trying to get her hair slightly back into shape as she left. In her hotel room, she did not call her father. Instead, Arihnda went straight to bed, twisting and turning in dreams full of red desire and cutting satisfaction.


End file.
